


Turn Me On

by charlottefrey



Series: The Chaos Roommates [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A career in porn is discussed, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Don't blame me I'm horny and lonely, Kink, Librarian kink, M/M, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Streamer AU, Top Kylo Ren, Virginity Kink, because that's just how I write modern Kylux, rommate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: At this point Armitage should be used to it: Kylo doing stuff in the bathroom with the door open. But this time it takes a completely different direction.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: The Chaos Roommates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078802
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imaginek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginek/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Self-Made P*rno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922813) by [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey). 
  * Inspired by [Self help group (Location: bathroom)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934729) by [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey). 
  * Inspired by [Love is... [everything and nothing]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115629) by [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey). 
  * Inspired by [Fae King.mp4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238698) by [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey). 
  * Inspired by [[Alarm set for 6:00]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096986) by [charlottefrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey). 



> Hello there!  
> What is it about Roommate AUs that just takes off? Why do people want to see more of those? 
> 
> While I know that BoStarsky (for whom the first bit is) doesn't like Top!Kylo and Bottom!Armitage, I personally never have written them like that. So sorry Bo, but Imaginek wanted to know what happens next. I might even be persuaded to write some more stuff.  
> Feel free to check my other Roommate AU in the process! 
> 
> (also I know what I said in Purple Scrubs, but the moment someone shows the slightles interest my stuff, I feel the need to write more and show what I can do lol)

Armitage scrolled through twitter, utterly defeated after receiving another bad grade. While he did pass the test, he definitely didn’t do as well as he would’ve liked to. Now he was sulking. Only when he spotted someone talking about baking something he remembered that he still had to bottle and seal the jam for Finn. 

Rolling out of bed with an annoyed huff, Armitage strolled into the kitchen. He stopped dead at the open bathroom door. Kylo stood there, butt ass naked, shaving his stubble.

While it wasn’t the weirdest thing Armitage’s roommate-turned-boyfriend had done, Armitage was still a little annoyed about it. 

“Kylo we talked about that,” Armitage said. “Close the fucking door when you’re in the bathroom.” 

Kylo jerked and promptly cut his finger. The razor fell from his hand and landed in the sink, splashing water everywhere. 

“Shit, fuck, bitch,” Kylo hissed and held his finger over the sink. 

Thick drops fell into the foamy water below and turned it pinkish. 

“Lord have mercy. Sit _down_.” 

Armitage marched into the bathroom and opened their linen closet. Right on eye level he had cleared out a shelf for the first aid kit and medication. Kylo sat down on the closed toilet lid, which was another thing Armitage had managed to drill into Kylo. But only after Kylo himself had dropped his toothbrush into the toilet multiple times. 

“It hurts,” Kylo whined. 

“Of course it does!” Armitage ground out and carried the first aid kit over. “You’re fucking lucky that I am so well prepared for injuries. What would you have done if I hadn’t been here?” 

“I wouldn’t have cut myself in the first place.” 

Armitage glared at Kylo, ready to cuff his boyfriend on the head if needed. But Kylo’s full attention was on his still bleeding hand, now resting on the rim of the sink. 

He was bleeding profoundly now. 

_Blasted fresh blades_ , Armitage thought before he sprayed some disinfectant on a cotton swab. Dabbing away the blood from Kylo’s fingers he tried to be as gentle as possible, yet Kylo still jerked when the cut itself came in contact with the swab. 

“Sorry babe,” Armitage softly. 

“When you go shopping can you get nicer disinfectant?” 

“What do you mean by nicer?” 

“You know, stuff that doesn’t burn like fire,” Kylo winched again. 

“This is the stuff I get from Mitaka,” Armitage said and set the swab aside to wrap the finger in another, dry one. “It’s medical alcohol I think. Maybe the pharmacy has some stuff for kids?” 

“It’s worth a shot,” Kylo said. 

“Hold this in place,” Armitage guided Kylo’s free hand to hold the swab against the cut. “I’ll wrap this up and then I’ll get you a glove so you can finish your shave.” 

“I’m already done anyway.” 

“Okay. Do you need help washing off?” Armitage grabbed a small bandage and begun to wrap it around Kylo’s finger. 

“It should work just fine with a glove,” Kylo replied, watching Armitage as he expertly wrapped Kylo’s hand. “You really know what you’re doing.” 

“Thank Mitaka for that,” Armitage laughed. “He’s the one who insists on his friends doing a first aid every year.” 

“I’m grateful for that,” Kylo smiled and looked at Armitage once he’s done. 

Armitage smiled back and packed the first aid kit back into the closet. Turning around he found Kylo still sitting on the toilet seat looking at him intently. 

“You have to kiss it better,” Kylo said. 

“Lord have mercy,” Armitage sighed and stepped forward. “Really?” 

“Yes,” Kylo wriggled his eyebrows and pulled Armitage into his lap. 

Armitage sighed and kissed Kylo gently. He tasted a little bit of shaving cream and Armitage pulled a face and leaned back. 

“You need to clean up for that, I’m sorry.” 

Kylo grabbed the wet towel off the faucet and rubbed it over his face and lips. Tossing it to the ground, he wrapped his arms around Armitage and kissed him deeply. There was still a slight aftertaste but Armitage ignored it in favour of winding his fingers into soft black curls. 

Kylo leaned back and with the artificial height difference, Armitage bowed forward, stabilizing himself by putting one hand on the tiles behind Kylo’s head. Soon Kylo’s hands found their way under Armitage’s sweater and up his back. 

“My hand hurts even more now,” Kylo muttered when they took a break. 

“Your heartbeat elevated, that’s totally normal,” Armitage pecked his lips and sat up properly again.

His back was aching and so was his neck, but the soft, comfortable smile on Kylo’s lips was worth it all. 

“Your sweater is so nice,” Kylo mused and rubbed a hand over Armitage’s chest, pausing over one of his nipples. 

“Thanks,” Armitage sighed when Kylo rubbed his nipple. 

“I really really want to fuck you right now.” 

“Do you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you also remember that our bathroom is right next to our neighbours bathroom?” 

“You mean that dried up bastard who wanted to hit Rey with his walking stick?” 

“Yeah. Does that make this whole thing more appealing to you?” 

“What do you think?” 

Armitage smirked and climbed off Kylo’s lap. He winked at him and opened the mirrored cupboard over the sink and took out the vaseline he actually bought for his perpetually dry hands. 

“Wanna do it old fashioned?” Kylo asked and grinned. 

The sight of his buck naked boyfriend, dick leaking against his stomach was intoxicating. 

“Why not,” Armitage laughed and opened the jar. 

In an instant Kylo was behind him and dunked his hand into the jar. 

“You’re lucky I cut my non-dominant hand,” he whispered into Armitage’s ear.

“I know that you are ambidextrous.” 

Kylo laughed into his ear. His voice was randy and Armitage couldn’t help but release a breathy groan when he pulled his pants down to give Kylo access to his ass. Barely exposed, Kylo already pressed his fingers against Armitage’s hole. 

While he opened his boyfriend up, Kylo kissed the exposed skin of Armitage’s neck. 

“You’re so hot when you look like a stuck up librarian.” 

“Do I look like a librarian?” 

“Yes,” Kylo pressed a second finger in. “With that sweater and the perfect blue jeans. The only thing that’s missing is a pair of nerdy glasses.” 

“I didn’t know you had a librarian kink,” Armitage sighed and reached behind to grab a hold of Kylo’s hair. 

“Yes,” Kylo pressed closer, wrapping one hand around Armitage’s torso as he continued to work on opening Armitage up. “I think everyone does.” 

“Do you now?” Armitage jerked when a third finger was inserted. 

“Oh yes,” Kylo bit Armitage’s ear lightly. “Just think about it. You’re the shy, virginal librarian and I’m the jock that never keeps quiet when he visits the library. The only thing that you want is for me to bend you over and fuck you senseless, but you’ve reprimanded me too often in the past.” 

“Are we in university in this scenario. Because if we’re still in secondary school it would be underage and I’m not here for that.” 

“Uni naturally. And since we’re in Dublin, why don’t imagine this is the Old Library of the UCD,” Kylo growled. 

“Oh god,” Armitage jerked and sighed. “Fine, that sounds alright, keep going.” 

“It’s late and you’ve already closed up the library, but because I fell asleep I didn’t notice that you closed. I wake up to you jerking it in the bathroom because you’re worked up after we almost had a fight. I offer my help to you…” 

“Why are you naked then?” 

“Irrelevant,” Kylo chuckled and pulled his fingers out. 

Dunking his fingers into the vaseline again makes Armitage shudder. 

“Kylo!” He snapped. “Now I have to buy another tub of vaseline!” 

“Shut up, you love how gross I can be,” Kylo laughed and smeared the vaseline on his dick. “You ready nerd?” 

“Yeah,” Armitage replied, shaky.

He looked up, having stared at the sink until then. Right into his own blown pupil, flushed face and messy hair. Kylo’s dark hair is mussed and his looks feral with his lips red and swollen. There are numerous hickeys forming on Armitage’s neck.

“Oh shit,” he got out and then Kylo pushed in. 

Keening like crazy, Armitage arched up and gasped when Kylo was fully seated. 

“Now you understand,” Kylo whispered straight into his ear. 

“Oh yes,” Armitage muttered and looked back at the mirror.

Kylo buried his face in the crook of Armitage’s neck and began to fuck into his boyfriend. 

“You like it like that? Getting fucked in the bathroom of your workplace?” Kylo groused. “Making so much noise?” 

Armitage gasped and moaned, eyelid getting heavy.

“I didn’t think…” He attempted to speak, but Kylo hit his prostate just that moment.

“You didn’t think that you would lose your virginity to a jock like me,” Kylo laughed gravelly. 

Armitage was too preoccupied to moan like a bitch to reply. He was slowly losing feeling in his legs and he was shaking so bad, he had lost his grip in Kylo’s hair. Leaning heavily on the sink, Kylo shuffled backwards and pounded into Armitage in earnest now. 

With a loud shout, Armitage came. 

He almost passed out with the force of the orgasm that hit him. Kylo pulled out and jerked off onto Armitage’s butt. Both were panting hard, drenched in sweat. 

“It’s the virginity kink for me,” Armitage got out. 

“Really?” Kylo helped him stand. “Does that bother you?” 

“Not really. It’s kind of hot to be honest.” 

“Why?” 

“Because my first time was shit,” Armitage kissed Kylo gently. 

Kylo laughed and kissed Armitage again. 

“Sad to hear that,” Kylo said. “Can I be honest with you?” 

“Shoot.” 

“I think we would’ve been awesome porn stars.” 

Armitage threw his head back and laughed loudly. 

“Maybe,” he said, still laughing. “But we’re not gonna go into that field ever I hope.” 

“I’m sure my fans would pay well for a porno with me,” Kylo licked his lips. 

“We’ll only do that if the finances are going downhill,” Armitage sighed. 

“That’s not and outright no!” 

“Good lord.” 

“Also I bled through the bandage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment it motivates the writer.
> 
> This fic in fact was created bc someone wanted to know more!


End file.
